Cherry Blossom Tree
by XikaNish
Summary: Luhan diterima bekerja di perusahaan besar setelah pulang dari China. tapi ia tidak menyangka jika atasannya adalah penyebab trauma Luhan saat masih SMA. lalu apa hubungannya dengan pohon sakura? forever HunHan
1. new secretary

Author : XikaNish

Main cast : Xi Luhan | Oh Sehun

Other cast : Xi-Shin (oc) | Xiumin

Genre : Bully | romance | kekerasan | nc-17 (ada kemungkinan 21)

Length : multi chapter

Rating : M

* * *

Musim semi sedang menerpa Korea Selatan. Pohon-pohon sakura menampakan daunnya yang cantik disekitar jalanan. Menenangkan sekali saat pertama kali melihatnya. Apalagi pemandangan seperti ini mengingatkan kita pada beberapa tempat dalam dongeng-dongeng. Indah sekali.

Semua orang Korea bahkan turis-turis mengakui keindahan yang ditampilkan pohon-pohon yang sering dianggap sebagai ciri khas orang Jepang.

Disalah satu pohon sakura yang letaknya paling terpencil, terlihat sosok lelaki manis keturunan China. Ia mengelus batang pohon yang sudah banyak goresan-goresan, membuat pohon itu terlihat sangat jelek dibandingkan pohon lainnya.

"Sudah sangat lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung. Aku merindukan tempat ini. Setelah sekian lama, aku ingin meminta maaf pohon sakura. Gara-gara aku kau jadi sangat jelek." Sebuah penyesalan terlontar begitu saja, bahkan tanpa bisa dicegah sebuah senyuman terus hadir diwajahnya. Ia mengalihkan fokusnya kesebuah ukiran huruf hangul yang tertulis 'Luhan'. Namanya.

"Aku akan segera bekerja. Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan untuk merasakan hidup baru. Semoga saja aku akan mendapatkan hal yang baik." Lelaki itu seakan-akan mengatakan semua kepada makhluk hidup. Tapi ia sudah biasa berbicara sendiri seperti ini.

"Luhan gege!" sebuah panggilan cempreng yang ia kenal memengaruhi pendengarannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati sang adik berlari dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Eh, Xi-Shi…" gadis manis yang beranjak remaja menghampirinya, sangat buru-buru. Setelah mendekat, gadis itu jadi ngos-ngosan karena berlari dari rumahnya hingga sampai ketempat yang ia tuju. "Ada apa?"

"Sudah, hah… hah… gege… hah… hah… disini." Dengan nafas yang masih putus-putus, ia berbicara.

"Iya kenapa?"

"Ada yang menelfon. Dari Xiumin gege." Lapor gadis bernama Xi-Shi.

"Apa ini soal pekerjaan?" Xi-Shi mengangguk. "Katanya wawncara besok lusa, jadi gege harus mempersiapkan diri." Lelaki manis itu membulatkan matanya. Masa depan sudah didepan mata. Ia hanya harus melangkah kedepan. Dan ia sudah siap.

.

.

"Jangan gugup Luhan. Ingat semua jawaban yang sudah kau siapkan. Selalu tenang. Ingat semua itu!" ocehan Xiumin seakan angin lalu bagi Luhan. Xiumin itu aneh. Yang diwawancarai saja santai-santai, sedangkan dia repot sendiri.

"Tenang Xiumin! Aku tidak gugup sama sekali. Jadi jangan terlalu heboh sendiri." Xiumin sadar jika ia sangat berlebihan sekarang. Mau bagaimana lagi, Luhan itu sahabat lengketnya.

"Fighting Luhan!" Xiumin mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak berbeda dengan Luhan juga.

"Fighting!" itu mantra kesukaan Luhan. Bahkan hingga mendarah daging di tubuhnya. Karena kata itu menjadi patokannya selama ini.

Dengan langkah percaya diri, Luhan memasuki ruangan yang akan membuatnya merassatertekan setiap detik. Ruangan yang akan menyidangnya habis-habisan. Luhan siap. Apapun yang terjadi Luhan siap.

Karena disinilah masa depannya akan segera ditemukan.

.

Xiumin menunggu diluar ruangan. Keadaannya sekarang bisa dikatakan setengah tidur. Ditemani musik yang ia dengar melalui eraphone, membunuh rasa bosan. Lagu-lagu balada menjadi lagu tidurnya, tidak heran daritadi lelaki imut itu terus-terusan menahan kantuk. Matanya saja sudah berkedip-kedip.

KRIET!

Pintu ruangan temoat dimana Luhan di 'eksekusi' terbuka. Xiumin tidak sadar jika Luhan sudah keluar, terlalu larut akan musik yang ia dengar. Bakan tanpa disadari Luhan sudah berada didepannya, menatap maklum.

"Xiumin…" panggilnya pelan dengan sedikit menggoyangkan bahu Xiumin. Xiumin membuka matanya, terbangun.

"Sudah selesai?" lelaki imut itu langsung menguap lebar-lebar, menggerakan badanya kekiri dan kekanan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa mereka menyulitkanmu?"

"Lumayan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu. Pasti sekarang kau sangat pusing mendengar ocehan mereka." Tawaran yang sangat menarik. Wajah Luhan mengekspresikan bahwa dirinya sangat tertarik. Ia juga lapar sekarang.

Diperjalanan menuju restoran, Xiumin banyak bercerita mengenai perusahaan milik kakak ibunya, atau lebih tepatnya perusahaan yang akan segera memperkerjakan Luhan jika ia lulus dalam tes wawancara.

Xiumin mulai bercerita mengenai seorang Direktur Utama yang masih muda. Yang tak lain adalah sepupu Xiumin sendiri. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan segera dipromosikan sebagai Presiden Direktur jika ia mampu. Luhan yang jadi pendengar setia, hanya akan merespon dengan kalimat-kalimat pendek, atau tidak dengan seruan seperti : "Oh", "Benarkah?", "Begitu, ya?"

"Lu, kau harus ingat sistem di perusahaan ini. setelah diterima kerja di perusahaan kami, mereka akan bertemu direktur utama untuk dimasukan kebagian-bagian yang kosong. Tidak secara asal,tapi betul-betul dicermati. Tapi yang kuharapkan kau tidak jadi sekretaris."

Luhan lumayan bingung kenapa Xiumin tidak ingin ia menjadi sekretaris. "Kenapa? memang ada yang salah dengan pekejaan itu?"

"Tidak ada sih," kilah Xiumin. "Sepupuku itu sangat pemarah dan kejam. Banyak yang tertipu dengan wajah tampannya. Mereka kiraorangtampan itu tidak boleh kejam? Bahkan selama tiga tahun menjabat jadi direktur, sudah hampir lima belas kali ia mengganti sekretaris. Yang paling lama hanya smpai enam bulan."

Mendengar cerita Xiumin, Luhan bergdik ngeri sendirir. Tapi, sekejam apa yang dimaksud Xiumin. Ia bahakan terbiasa menerima perlakuan kejam sejak sekolah menengah atas.

Tapi yang satu ini ia harus menghindarinya. Daripada masa lalu terulang kembali di masa depannya yang diharapkan cemerlang.

Luhan tidak mau.

.

.

Dunia seakan runtuh saat Luhan yang tertawa karena kehebohan tokoh kaetun ditelevisi mendapat telepon dari Xiumin. Mengabarkan jika Luhan lulus. Dan besok ia harus bersiap-siap bertemu sang direktur utama.

Luhan melompat kegiangan saat mendengar kabar baik tersebut. Mengganggu Xi-Shi yang asyik menonton tv. Berkali-kali Luhan menghalangi pandangan adiknya dari muka tv.

"Gege!" kesabaran Xi-Shi menghilang. Tapi bukannya berhenti melompat-lompat, ia malah menarik tangan adiknya hingga berdiri dan mengajaknya ikut lompat-lompatan. Berbagi kebahagiaan bersama.

.

.

Sejak Xiumin mengatakan mengenai watak sang direktur utama, Luhan belajar untuk tidak jadi yang paling mencolok. Ia merasa prestasinya juga biasa saja. Luhan bepikir, karena direktur utama masih muda, ia cenderung memilih seorang wanita. Apalagi Luhan melihat ada seorang wanita cantik dans eksi. Kandidat terkuat.

Baginya tidak ada kemungkinan 0,1% ia bisa jadi seorang sekretaris. Lebih baik menjadi pegawai biasa daripada sekretaris direktur utama.

Luhan juga menjaga sikap dan penampilan agar tidak mencolok amat. Pokoknya hari ini sikapnya biasa saja!

Diantar Xiumin keruangan direktur utama bersama lima pegawi beru lainnya, Luhan langsung ggup. Bahkan saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Luhan seperti susah untuk melangkah masuk. Seperti biasa, Xiumin menyemangatinya. Luhan mulai berani masuk.

Lelaki itu lumayan ngeri melihat hampir seluruh perabotan hingga cat dinding berwarna putih. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Sejak menjadi korban pembullyan, Luhan sering disiksa di ruangan yang isinya putih bersih. Makanya ia tidak suka dengan ruangan yang sepenuhnya putih.

Mereka berbaris rapi, sedangkan sang direktur utama duduk membelakangi mereka. Luhan mengambil posisi dibagian paling akhir, ujung kiri tepatnya.

Sang bos memberikan instruksi untuk mengenalkan dirinya. Pegawai baru yang berada di ujung kanan mulai mengenalkan dirinya. Luhan bersyuku aa pegawai baru seorang wanita. Apalagi pegawai baru ayng lain terlihat hebat dan cerdas. Ia merasa minder.

Setelah pegawai keempat memperkenalkan dirinya, sekarang adalah giliran Luhan. lelaki manis itu menarik nafas dan membuangnyaperlahan. Luhan langsung membuka suara.

"Anyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Xi Luhan imnida. Saya lulusan dari Tsinghua university." Tidak lupa dirinya menundukan badan sebagai tanda hormat. Saat ia menundkan badannya, Luhan merasa jika kursi yang dipakai sang os bergerak memutar. Entah knapa ia merasa, direktur muda itu menatapnya. Luhan tidak 'ge-er'. Tapi gugup.

Dengan perlahan, ia menegakan adannya. Dan satitulahLuhan hampir serangan jangtung. Bahkan ia merasakan jiwanya meninggalkan tubuh. Ia bertatap muka dengawn wajah tampan itu. wjah yang selalu terbayang dimimipi buruknya. Sorot tatatapan tajam seakan mengulirinya habis-habisan. Tubuh tinggi tegap yang membuatnya merasa seperti kurcaci.

Badannya bergetar, bahkan sekarang ia menjadi kaku untuk bergerak. Ia masih merasa sangat takut sekarag. Sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

"Rupanya aku tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi untuk mendapatkan sekretaris." Suara menakutkan it kembali menerpa Luhn. Perasaannya langung idak enak.

"Kau… Luhan-ssi.." ia bahkan tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. "Selamat karena telah terpilih menjadi sekretaris Oh Sehun!"

Bagi Luhaan itu terdengar seperti : "Selamat datang di hari penuh penderitaan, Xi Luhan!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **fanfiction ini sempat publish di blog pribadi. sengaja aja post di sini.**


	2. flashback

Author : XikaNish

Main cast : Xi Luhan | Oh Sehun

Other cast : Xi-Shin (oc) | JongDae | Luhan's father

Genre : Bully | romance | kekerasan | nc-17

Length : multi chapter

Rating : M

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi kencang. Seluruh siswa disetiap kelas bersorak kegirangan. Bagi mereka, jam istirahat adalah pereda stres karena belajar.

Tapi tidak bagi sosok anak culun bernama Luhan. Ia berada di kelas dan terus menatap bekalnya. Luhan takut jika keluar. Tapi jika disini terus itu sama saja membiarkan binatang buas menangkapnya. Bagaimana lagi, tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Luhan-ssi, kau dipanggil Oh Sehun di kantin." Seorang siswa datang dan menyampaikan berita buruk. Luhan tidak menjawab. Lari di saat seperti ini sama saja menambah hukuman. Terpaksa ia harus kesana, menerima apapun yang terjadi. Dipermalukan sudah biasa. Dipukul juga sudah biasa. Dikerjain apa lagi. Ini sudah kebiasaan tiap harinya. Dan Luhan harusnya sudah terbiasa.

Walau rasa sakit hati selalu menyertainya.

.

.

.

Kantin ramai seperti biasanya. Ribut dengan berbagai macam tingkah. Tertawa,bergosip, saling mengganggu teman, sudah menjadi ciri khas kantin sekolah. Diantara banyaknya siswa, ada sekitar lima orang yang menempati tempat ditengah. Meja yang harus didatangi Luhan sekarang juga.

Dengan derap langkah ketakutan,lelaki manis itu mendekat. Mendekat menuju tempat penyiksaan. Terang saja, saat Luhan datang mereka semua mengetahui kedatangannya. Bahkan mereka semua menunjukan ekspresi yang cukup berbeda. Kecuali satu orang.

Yaitu Oh Sehun.

Lelaki tampan dengan kepribadian menakutkan. Orang yang punya 1001 cara untuk mempermalukan seseorang dan terobsesi akan Luhan. Aneh, tapi itu kenyataannya.

Luhn adalah korban 'permanen' untuk di bully Oh Sehun dan teman-temannya. Tiada hari untuk menindasnya. Dan semua itu sudah berlangsung selama dua tahun lamanya.

Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa harus dirinya yang sering menerima perlakuan tidak mengenakan seperrti ini. Bukannya ada banyak siswa yang bisa Sehun pilih sesuka hatinya. Apa karena Luhan lemah dan mudah ditindas? Seingatnya tidak ada siswa di sekolah ini yang berani pada Sehun.

Takdir sedang kejam padanya.

"Kau betul-betul lelet seperti siput. Setiap menit itu berharga. Mengapa kau selalu seperti ini?" omelan itu membuat Luhan kesal.

 _Jika aku mengganggu harimu, kenapa aku disuruh kemari?_

"mendekat." Perintah Sehun. Mungkin hanya nadanya yang datar, tapi aura disetiap perkataan itu yang membuat Luhan ciut. Dengan patuh Luhan mendekat. Ia terlalu takut.

Salah seorang teman Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk duduk, membuat pantatnya mendarat di kursi 'penyiksaan'. Kursi yang hanya dikhususkan untuknya. Kursi spesial yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu.

"Pesankan _tteokbokki_ ekstra pedas dengan porsi jumbo." Perintah Sehun adalah segalanya. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka membeli pesanan Sehun.

Saat mendengar nama _tteokbokki_ pedas, Luhan menegang. Ia jadi benci makanan itu sejak Jongdae iseng memesannya untuk perayaan ulang tahunnya. Itu sangat pedas hingga wajahnya memerah dan terus-terusan berkeringat. Sejak saat itu, Luhan bersumpah tidak akan makan makanan pedas. Tapi sumpah itu tercoreng saat melihat sepiring _tteokbokki_ di depannya. Mencium aromanya saja Luhan ingin batuk.

"Makan!" Luhan lupa tentang kepribadian Sehun. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menolak, tapi ia membisu.

Seluruh siswa di kantin melihatnya prihatin. Ada yang saling berbisik bertanya. Ada juga yang ingin menolong Luhan karena kasihan, tapi takut dengan Sehun. Ini pemandangan yang biasa, tapi mereka terus-terusan bertanya, kenapa harus Luhan yang terus-terusan menjadi korban Sehun dan kawanannya? Padahal jika dipikir-pikir Luhan itu tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan Sehun. Biasa saja.

"Kau tidak ingin makan?" pertanyaan yang tepat sekali. Dengan berani Luhan mengangguk. Seringai muncul diparas tampan Sehun. "Jadi kau lebih memilih dipermalukan daripada makan itu?"

" _Nde_? A-ah… bu-bukan begitu. A-aku…" Luhan yang punya nilai tinggi di pelajaran Bahasa pada akhirnya tidak bisa menyusun lagi kata-kata jika sudah berada didepan Sehun.

"Makan atau dipermalukan?" Tidak ada pilihan yang bagus.

Luhan tentu lebih memilih makan. Ia memang sudah sering dipermalukan, tapi harga diri Luhan masih punya. Mungkin menahan pedas sedikit tidak apa-apa.

Setelah berpikir lama, Luhan memulai untuk makan. Tangannya bergetar hanya untuk memegang sumpit. Berlebihan memang. Tapi jika sudah benci mau bagaimana lagi? Aroma khas pedas merasuki hidungnya saat makanan itu akan memasuki mulutnya. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" saking pedasnya Luhan sampai tersedak. Ini baru satu suapan, tapi rasa pedasnya langsung terasa.

"Teruskan!" Sehun seperti mengendalikannya.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Luhan sungguh benci makanan pedas. Tapi demi keinginan Sehun ia memakan apa yang ia benci. Dan demi seorang OH SEHUN lidah Luhan menerima perlakuan kejam. Makanan pedas itu memang sudah masuk kemulutnya, dan menyapa lidah Luhan duluan. Ini masih diawal. Tapi saat sudah mencapai tenggorokan, rasa pedas sudah menjalar dengan kecepatan maksimum. Ditandai dengan wajah memerah yang ditampilkan Luhan.

"Berikan ia minum." Perintah Sehun yang diangguki oleh anak buahnya. Disodorkan minuman berwarna merah yang disinyalir jus strawberry. Luhan langsung merebutnya tanpa ragu, berharap rasa pedas yang dirasakannya menghilang.

"Uhuk!" Luhan tersedak. Ini bukan tersedak karena buru-buru minum, tapi bermasalah dengan minumannya. Sungguh teganya sehun yang memberikannya jus cabai pada Luhan. Reflek lelaki culun itu berdiri, mencari air untuk menetralisir rasa pedas yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

Tapi sebelum sempat berlari mencari air, ia sudah ditahan duluan oleh mereka. "Mau kemana?" pertanyaan yang dibuat untuk menggodanya.

"A-air…" Luhan sungguh tidak tahan. Ia bahkan bersusah payah untuk berbicara. "Le-lepaskan! A-AKU BUTUH AIR!" Sehun memandangnya malas. "Kau sangat membosankan hari ini anak rusa. Kurung dia!"

Jangan! Sungguh ia tidak suka dikurung. Karena ia benci saat ada peristiwa tidak mengenakan di ruang tempat ia dikurung.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Luhan dilempar begitu saja. Meninggalkan bunyi berdebam pada pintu yang dibanting. Tidak lupa ruangan Luhan di kurung di kunci agar ia tidak kemana-mana.

DROK! DROK!

"Buka pintunya, Kumohon!" teriak Luhan. Tidak ada gunanya mencoba berteriak, kawanan Sehun telah pergi dengan tawa mengejek. Tawa yang diperuntukan untuk Luhan yang lemah.

BUK!

Bunyi benda jatuh mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sebuah botol air menggelinding tanpa arah. Darimana asal botol air tersebut? Batin Luhan bertanya.

"Yak Xi Luhan?" panggilan yang terdengar dari arah jendela membuatnya menoleh, mendapati seorang Kim Jongdae muncul dan hanya kepalanya saja. Senyum aneh juga menghiasi wajah kotaknya. itu Jongdae, teman Luhan. Mereka bagaikan lem dan perangko, tidak bisa jauh. Mungkin karena persahabatan mereka yang kuat. Tapi Jongdae berbeda dengan Luhan yang culun dalam berpenampilan, Jongdae lebih eksentrik.

"Jongdae- _ya_ , kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Luhan yang terkagum akan kenekatan Jongdae. Tipe orang yang tidak kapok.

"Aku membawa air untukmu. Aku yakin lidahmu terbakar sekarang. Menyedihkan sekali." Ucapnya meremehkan.

"Kau tidak takut kemari? Nanti jika bertemu mereka kau akan dipukuli. Luka yang minggu lalu saja belum sembuh benar."

Jongdae menyentuh luka lebamnya yang minggu lalu muncul karena sempat akan membuka pintu ruangan yang khusus untuk menahan Luhan. "Benar juga!" angguknya dengan polos. "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan pada Joo seosaengnim jika kau izin sakit."

"Tidak buruk." Luhan tersenyum kecut. Pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. Dengan baiknya Jongdae akan berbohong kepada guru yang masuk jika ia tidak hadir dengan berbagai alasan jika ia dikurung seperti ini.

Nasib Buruk!

.

.

.

Kericuhan di kelas setelah istirahat memang sudah biasa. Tapi berbeda saat Joo seosaengnim masuk ke kelas tanpa senyuman. Dingin dan mencekam hawa sekitar guru _killer_ ini. Mereka langsung duduk ditempat masing-masing dengan terburu-buru dan diam tanpa ada banyak suara.

Dasar munafik! XD

Pelajaran fisika sangat membosankan seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang menarik dari rumus-rumus membingungkan itu. Bukannya semakin pintar, tapi semakin membuat sakit kepala. Bahkan ada yang asik tidur tanpa memperdulikan sang guru menjelaskan. Bagi mereka jam fisika sama dengan jam tidur, karena alunan suara Joo seosaengnim bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur.

"Xi Luhan, tolong jawab ini." Tidak ada suara. Guru itu menatap kesekeliling, mencari anak pintar itu. "Luhan dimana?"

Jongdae dengan ragu menjawab. "Luhan sakit seosaengnim."

"Sakit apa?" dingin sekali nada bertanya beliau. Jongdae menggeleng, tidak ingin berbohong lebih banyak lagi. Didalam hatinya ia berharap sang guru mempercayainya.

DREET!

Suara kursi digeser berbunyi. Tentu bunyi tersebut menarik perhatian yang lain. Rupanya itu adalah seorang Oh Sehun. "Saya minta izin. Ayah saya mengirim pesan untuk segera pulang karena ada yang ingin dibicarakannya." Semua orang meragukan alasan Sehun, tidak berbeda dengan Joo seosaeng yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

Walaupun curiga, guru itu memberikan izin untuk Sehun. Ia langsung keluar dengan membawa tasnya. Semua tidak tahu kemana perginya Sehun, hanya Jongdae yang tahu. Bahkan sekarang ia memucat. Dalam hati Jongdae meminta maaf kepada Luhan karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebagai seorang sahabat.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa sangat bosan diruangan kosong dengan cat putih polos yang sangat bersih. Di otaknya sudah terpikirkan rencana untuk kabur dari ruangan ini. Melalui jendela adalah ide yang sangat bagus, tapi jendela terlalu tinggi untuk dilewati tanpa alat bantu. Ada banyak cara yang sudah ia susun, tapi rasanya mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Pintu terbuka tanpa suara. Luhan yang bersila di tengah ruangan tidak menyadarinya karea membelakangi pintu. Itu Oh Sehun yang membuka pintu. Rupanya ia menuju keruangan ini. Segera ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Saat bunyi kunci terputar, Luhan terkejut akan hal itu. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Sehun bersender ke pintu dan menatapnya dengan penuh keangkuhan. Luhan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Sialan! Luhan benci saat melihat Sehun tepat berada dihadapannya. ia tidak suka akan berakhirnya dirinya diruangan ini saat melihat Sehun berada dalam satu ruang yang benar-benar terisolasi dari sekitar. Terang saja, ruangan ini terletak di lantai 4. Lantai yang hanya digunakan untuk menyimpan barang-barang. Seperti peralatan olahraga ataupun barang-barang bekas festival.

Itu artinya Luhan tidak bisa keluar dari kandang singa ini.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah kaki Sehun yang mendekatinya terasa menakutkan. Irama yang mencekam lebih dari film-film horor terkenal. Bahkan saat Sehun berjongkok dihadapannya membuat penyakit asma Luhan kambuh. Betul-betul mimpi buruk!

"Yak!" kacamata Luhan diambil, membuat seluruh pandangannya mengabur. Bahkan wajah tampan Sehun tidak jelas dimatanya. Semua terasa bagai khayalan semata saat Luhan merasakan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sehun.

Mereka berciuman.

Luhan merasa terkejut dengan perlakuan lancang Sehun. Ini memang sering terjadi, tapi Luhan masih belum terbiasa. Makanya ia segera memberontak untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. Tapi pada dasarnya Sehun lebih kuat daripada Luhan, jadi usahanya terasa sia-sia. Bahkan sekarang Sehun benar-benar mengunci gerakannya.

Tangan kiri Sehun berada di tengkuk Luhan untuk menekan ciuman panas mereka, sedangkan tangan kanannya berada dipunggung lelaki manis ini. Sehun menikmati bibir Luhan,berbeda dengan Luhan yang terus meronta untuk dilepaskan. Terganggu akan hal itu, Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan dengan keras. Luhan mengaduh yang tentu membuka goa yang dari tadi dinanti Sehun. Tentu lelaki itu langsung melesakan lidahnya menyusuri dalam mulut Luhan.

Nafsu dalam tubuh Luhan mendadak bangkit karena sebuah gerakan kecil yang membuat wajahnya memerah. Sehun tahu akan hal itu, makanya ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Diangkatnya Luhan agar duduk dipahanya. Wajah Luhan tambah memerah saat Sehun menyentuh area pribadinya.

Sehun melepas ciumannya dan beralih keleher Luhan. Sungguh Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah. "Mendesah sekeras mungkin rusa," bisik Sehun ditelinganya. Luhan menggeleng pelan sambil meremas kemeja Sehun hingga kusut. Sungguh ia tidak mau terkesan murahan dihadapan Sehun.

Padahal ia sudah seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin sore membunyikan lonceng kecil yang tergantung di jendela, menghasilkan bunyi pelan yang bergema di ruangan itu. Matahari mulai turun, membiaskan bayangan dua orang manusia untuk memanjang. Menyatu dengan begitu epik.

Luhan sudah tertidur (atau pingsan), sedangkan Sehun tetap berada pada posisinya, menindih Luhan. Ia masih menatap wajah Luhan yang tertidur. Menggemaskan sekali anak rusa ini saat tidur. Ia merasa tak bosan jika terus memandangi wajah Luhan tanpa kacamata seperti ini. Makanya ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain untuk melihat Luhan tanpa kacamata.

Sehun bangun dari posisinya. Segera memakai pakaian yang sudah tercecer dilantai. Tidak lupa menyelimuti Luhan dengan dengan seragam milik Luhan sendiri. Dengan baiknya Sehun juga memasang alarm untuk membangunkan Luhan. Lelaki berkulit putih nyaris pucat ini pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, alarm di ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Membangunkannya dari tidur singkat. Tangannya sibuk meraba-raba untuk mencari letak ponselnya. Mematikan alarm yang mengusik ketenangannya. Setelah menemukan ponselnya, masih dengan menutup mata Luhan mematikan alarm dan tidur lagi.

Tunggu sebentar!

Lelaki kurus itu mendadak membuka matanya. Menatap kearah jendela yang menampilkan langit senja. Ia terduduk dengan wajah kebingungan. Dilihat seluruh badannya yang tidak memakai sehelai pakaian. Tubuhnya hanya tertutupi dengan kemeja seragamnya. Sekarang perhatiannya tertuju pada layar ponsel yang menunjukan pukul 05.00 pm.

Sudah sore! Sudah saatnya ia pulang. Luhan langsung bangun, tapi rasa perih di bagian bawah menghentikan gerakannya. Terpaksa ia memakai seragamnya dengan posisi duduk. Merepotkan! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika keadaan sedang tidak memungkinkan. Jangan lupa kacamata yang terletak didekat ponsel.

Ia bersusah payah untuk bangun. Berjalanpun rasanya sangat menyiksa. Luhan tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari gedung sekolah. Takut jika ia bertemu ayah atau adiknya bertanya mengapa ia pulang sesore ini. Luhan tipikal orang yang tidak pandai berbohong.

Saat melewati gerbang yang belum tertutup, ia tidak mengetahui jika ada seseorang memperhatikannya. Orang itu tengah tersenyum serta mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Luhan tapi hanya tersampai didalam hati.

 _Maaf._

.

.

.

TOK! TOK!

"Gege!" suara khawatir dari adiknya hanya bisa dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman oleh Luhan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan saking lelahnya. Bahkan ia langsung kamar. "Jangan lupa mandi!" adiknya mengingatkan.

Luhan menyalakan lampu kamar dan menutup pintu. Ia menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya. Sambil membawa handuk ia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Rasa sakit masih terasa sangat mengganggu. Berharap akan segera menghilang.

Sebuah kaca dengan panjang sebadan yang diletakan dikamar mandi memantulkan tubuh telanjang Luhan. Menampilkan warna-warni di tubuhnya. Ada warna merah tua terletak dibagian paha, warna biru keunguan pada lehernya, dan biru lebam disekujur tubuhnya.

Ia terkejut melhat tampilan pada tubuhnya. Ia langsung mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya barusan. Disodomi Sehun tanpa henti, tanpa istirahat, bahkan hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

Anak malang!

Saat tahu keadaannya seperti ini, Luhan mulai memprihatinkan dirinya. Menyadari jika betapa rendahnya Luhan di depan Sehun hingga ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rasa bencinya pada Sehun mulai bertumpuk-tumpuk, dengan bukti air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Ujian kelulusan dua minggu lagi. Ia harus bertahan. Setidaknya dua minggu ini ia harus menghindar dari Sehun. Agar perasaan tidak aman dan bencinya tidak terus-terusan menghantui Luhan.

Mungkin.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Waktu dua minggu yang digunakan Luhan untuk menghindari Sehun rupanya tidak terbuang sia-sia. Sehun tidak mendekatinya. Tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya. Ia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega untuk dua minggu ini. Walau tetap saja Sehun terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Hari kelulusan juga sudah tiba. Lebih tepatnya besok lusa. Banyak yang sudah berdetak tidak karuan untuk menerima hasil dari perjuangan mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Ia tidak bisa menerima hasil ujiannya secara langsung karena akan segera berangkat ke China untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Luhan diterima di Tsinghu University. Universitas bergengsi di China. Jadi itu mengapa hari ini ia berkemas.

"Penerbangannya besok pagikan, Lu?" ayahnya muncul dibalik pintu kamar Luhan.

"Ya Papa," jawab Luhan seadanya. Ia masih sibuk memilih barang yang akan ia bawa. Antara DVD-DVDnya yang berharga atau buku-buku koleksinya. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia lebih mementingkan buku daripada sekedar DVD.

"Kau akan dijemput oleh Mama dan tinggal dengannya. Ingat, jadi anak baik di sana." Luhan menghentikan gerakan memasukan buku-buku kedalam tas ranselnya. Menoleh ke arah sang ayah.

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung berbinar senang.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di kursi layaknya patung. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya matanya yang bergerak kesana-kemari, mencari seseorang di aula sekolahnya. Banyak orang yang lewat dihadapannya, tapi ia masih belum menemukan orang yang ia cari.

Sekarang adalah hari kelulusan, dan semua orang sibuk mengisi bangku-bangku kosong untuk ditempati masing-masing siswa. Upacara kelulusan akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, jadi masih banyak waktu unuk mencari tempat.

"Di mana Luhan?" gumam Sehun. Tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Keributan yang diciptakan para siswa menenggelamkan suara Sehun. Ia gelisah. Rasanya ingin bangkit untuk mencari lelaki manis itu. Karena dari kemarin ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok Luhan. Ia juga lumayan gengsi bertanya keberadaan Luhan.

Upacara kelulusan dimulai. Diawali dengan sesuatu yang sangat membosankan. Yaitu amanat dari sang kepala sekolah. Dengan segala tete bengeknya. Aula tempat upacara itu berlangsung hening tanpa ada suara. Tidak ada yang sibuk berbicara. Semuanya sibuk memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan sang kepala sekolah.

Sampailah pada pengumuman siswa berprestasi. Banyak yang sudah menebak-nebak siapa sang kutu buku yang akan maju kedepan.

"Baiklah. Pengumuman ini sangat penting. Karena kita akan segera mengetahui siapa siswa yang sudah mengukir prestasi yang sangat membanggakan untuk sekolah kita. Mari kita sambut siswa berprestasi untuk maju ke depan. Yaitu Xi Luhan!" Semua bertepuk tangan, mengapresiasi kehebatan Luhan.

Saat mendengar nama Luhan, Sehun seketika mulai memperhatikan. Berharap Luhan segera maju ke depan dan menerima penghargaan. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan maju.

"Oh, saya baru ingat jika Luhan pergi ke China kemarin. Berhubungan dengan mendapatkannya beasiswa di universitas Tsinghua. Jadi pada hari ini ia tidak bisa hadir untuk menerima penghargaan ini."

Semua siswa menampakan rasa kecewa mereka karena tidak bisa melihat Luhan yang sering tertindas menerima hasilnya. Sehun juga tidak jauh beda. Rasa marah mulai terpancar dari raut mukanya.

 _Kabur ke China? Anak rusa nakal!_

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N :

sangat absurd sekali :D

yang udah baca di blog, saya ucapin terima kasih. tenang aja, bakal lanjut kok.

terus yang nanyain alamat blog saya, gak usah mampir deh (blog saya itu penuh sama namanya EXOPINK. saya bakal cuci bersih dari namanya 'YAOI' di sana. karena di sini saya khususin buat ff YAOI).

 **thanks to :**

 **laabaikands | LisnaOhLu120 | julihrc | NoonaLu | Novey | seravin509 | Khalidasalsa | Annya336 | | ruixi1 | BigSehun'sjunior | DEERHUN794 | dugeundugeun1214 | niasw3ty | Evil L | lulu-shi | hyunienyagookie | masih hunhan | Xander | Guest | luluhun | Oh Jerim HunHan Young Sister XD | Izu hn |Karina | Ohdeer1220 | winnie0330 | A | Niaexolu | Manami235 |**

 ** _buat siders, sering-sering komen biar namanya terpampang :v_ **


End file.
